For the Love of a Fire Ferret
by Linzerj
Summary: "It wouldn't have been that interesting, except for her striking hair. It was a light yellow color, unlike any color he'd ever seen before. She was smiling at him, and he was mesmerized by her silvery-grey eyes." Luna has one thing on her mind-seeing a fire ferret in person. Along the way, she meets Bolin, and finds there's more to this universe than expected. Bolin/Luna
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is Linzerj here! First, I'd like to let everyone know that this story is a collaboration between me and_ Ava Miranda Dakedavra_. It involves lots of cute fluff, fire ferrets, and interdimensional travel. Also, we plan on it definitely NOT being a one-shot. So there will be more chapters to come!

I don't want to bore you guys or anything with more of my ramblings, but I am very glad that you decided to give this fic a try! So without further ado, here you go!

* * *

_**For the Love of a Fire Ferret**_

Bolin sighed as he trudged down the streets of Republic City, Pabu perched on his shoulder. Mako and Korra were on a date...again; and Asami was helping Pema with the airbending kids while Tenzin and Lin were at yet another council meeting. The lonely Fire Ferret sighed again as he patted Pabu absentmindedly.

Then, his green eyes widened. Standing in the crowd was a girl around his age, maybe a year or two younger. It wouldn't have been that interesting, except for her striking hair. It wasn't black or brown, or even white like the hair of Princess Yue who had become the Moon Spirit. It was a light yellow color, unlike any color he'd ever seen before.

He was drawn to the hair, and before he knew it, the lonely earthbender and his fire ferret were next to the girl. She was smiling at them, and suddenly he was mesmerized by her silvery-grey eyes, a color usually only found with airbenders.

"Oh, hello," her voice sounded dreamy, making Bolin look around to make sure that she was talking to him, "Would you mind telling me where I am? I'm not one hundred percent certain I'm where I'm supposed to be, so if you could tell me if I'm supposed to be here or not, I'd really appreciate it."

He blinked, finding her accent strange but not unwelcome before smiling back, "You're in Republic City."

"Excellent," she nodded before she stuck out her hand, "I'm Luna."

"Ahh," he glanced at her hair again, remembering that Mako had once said that 'Luna' was another name for 'moon.' Maybe the Moon Spirit had taken on a human form? But if that was so, why wasn't she in the form of Princess Yue? This was all very strange, but he turned his thoughts back to Luna and found himself grinning in what could only be a silly way as he shook her hand, "I'm Bolin."

"Hello, Bolin. Nice to meet you." She still had that dreamy edge to her voice, and the way she seemed confused about her location coupled with her strange accent made Bolin wonder where she had come from. This prompted him to ask.

"So...where do you come from, anyway? And, uh...what's with your hair?"

Luna smiled at him again, "I'm not from around here, obviously. And blondes are pretty common where I come from."

Blonde. Bolin had never heard the term, but he supposed that was what her hair color was called. "Alright...but, again, where do you come from?"

She giggled, "You'd never believe me."

"Try me."

Her dreamy silvery eyes bore into his green ones for a second, and Bolin wanted to look away...but he couldn't. After another moment, she answered, "I come from Hogwarts, which is a school for magic in Scotland, which also happens to be in another dimension."

He blinked. "OK...you were right, I kinda don't believe you."

She shrugged, like she didn't care if he believed her or not, like she was used to it, "Alright then." She blinked when Pabu leaned as far as he could towards her, his little nose wiggling as he sniffed her. She gaped, her eyes going wide as her mouth hung open in a little 'o' shape.

"Oh, right, Luna, this is Pabu," Bolin introduced with a smile as Pabu settled back on his shoulder, scratching behind his fire ferret's head, "Pabu, this is Luna." He then looked curiously at Luna once more, "Is there any reason you're staring at my ferret?"

"Ohh," Luna breathed, reaching forward and petting Pabu's head, although Bolin was the only one who froze when he realized that she was invading his personal space, as Pabu was eating the attention up. Then Bolin figured out that he rather liked Luna's attention too, and relaxed, smiling at her. "He's so…."

"Cute? Adorable? Red?" Bolin asked, pulling up the lists of girls who had said those things about Pabu.

Instead, Luna only smiled up at Bolin, "Soft. And sweet." Bolin glanced back at his shoulder and found Pabu licking Luna's fingers, making her grin wider at both Bolin and his little buddy.

Bolin chuckled. "Heh, yeah; it looks like he likes you, anyway." Pabu continued licking Luna's fingers, making her giggle even more.

"That's the whole reason I came here," she told him. "I wanted to see a fire ferret for myself."

Bolin's smile grew into a wide grin. "Well, there you go! You not only got to see a fire ferret, you were affectionately licked by one too."

She giggled even more at his statement, and Bolin grinned even wider. He decided he liked this strange girl.

"So how long are you staying?" Bolin asked, a hopeful lilt to his voice.

She spread her arms out and tilted her head, what could've been a shrug, "As long as I want."

"Awesome – I know somewhere amazing we can go get some food," he beamed, "Interested?"

"Very," she nodded, following Bolin along the street.

This "somewhere amazing" was really back on Airbender Island, where Bolin snuck Luna along into the kitchen, thinking that they had miraculously evaded Tenzin and his family when he stopped in the doorway, gaping at Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

"So much for sneaking in," Bolin sighed as the kids rushed towards him, Jinora hanging back with her mother for a moment before going as well.

"Hi Bolin! Who's that girl with you?" Ikki asked, smiling at them with her head tilted, making Luna copy her actions.

"You have pretty hair," Meelo told her, making her giggle at him.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Ahh, Bolin?" Pema asked uncertainly, standing from the table.

"Relax, Pema – this is Luna, I just brought her here to get her something to eat," he reassured with a smile, "And if it's anything, Pabu likes her too."

"Yeah, mommy, I like her too!" Pema sighed at Meelo's declaration; he liked pretty much everyone who wasn't obviously an Equalist. But she nodded.

"Alright, then," she consented, making Bolin grin in victory. "But you should know, Luna, that the island is purely vegetarian."

"That's fine," Luna replied, looking up from whatever Ikki had been saying. "Bolin says it's good, so I'm sure it must be."

Pema smiled and motioned to the low table and cushions. "Here, you two can have a seat, and I'll whip something up for you."

Bolin smiled. "Thanks, Pema!" She nodded, and then turned to her kids.

"Alright, children, leave Bolin and Luna alone now."

Three sighs filled the air before the younger two rushed off, looking to find Korra or their father to annoy. Jinora trudged after them, hoping to ditch them somewhere for a quiet spot to read her book.

"I like it here," Luna smiled, looking around the room as Bolin smiled at her, "Its aura is excellent."

"Alright. Yeah. Good aura. Cool," he shrugged, still smiling as Pabu poked his cheek to make sure he was okay before deciding he wasn't and hopping off and flying towards Luna, which made both of them lurch forward to grab him. Bolin blushed as his hands covered Luna's, looking up into her unfazed eyes.

"Umm…you caught him!" he grinned and threw his hands up in the air, "Good job!"

"Are you alright, Bolin?" Luna asked, setting the fire ferret up on her shoulder and tilting her head the other way, Pabu doing the same.

"Um, uh, yeah," Bolin stammered, drawing his hands back all too suddenly. "Yeah, yeah, totally fine, totally fine..."

Luna's eyes closed, and the smirk on her face made Bolin think that she was on to him. "Of course, Bolin..."

"Really! I'm fine!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. Well, when you want to talk, please feel free."

There was a pause, and Bolin felt the urge to say something - anything - to break the silence. But within the next few seconds, Pema reentered, carrying a plate of Bolin's favorites; Air Nomad desserts.

"Well, I'm just going to set these here and walk quickly away to let you talk," she said, hurriedly, setting the plate down and dashing out of the room. Pabu immediately dived for the treats as Luna smirked knowingly at Bolin, who was doing a combination of paling and blushing at the same time.

"Umm…pie?" He offered with an uneasy grin.

Sure," she said, happily accepting the slice he offered her. He took his own and immediately began to eat it, no doubt hoping to avoid any further conversation. But with her, that wasn't an option.

"So, are you an earthbender?" Bolin stopped his hasty chewing and swallowed before answering.

"Oh, yup! I'm a pro-bender, too. If Amon didn't destroy the arena, I'd ask if you'd wanna catch a match of mine sometime, but..." he sighed, "well, it got destroyed."

She smiled and munched on her pie before merrily announcing, "I'm a witch."

Bolin, who had been drinking some leechee juice, sputtered and spat it out in a marvelous spit-take. "Excuse me?"

Luna laughed lightly. "A witch. I can do magic. Wanna see?"

"Umm…it depends," he admitted, watching warily as she happily brought out…  
A stick.

Bolin wondered if Luna hadn't gotten some cactus juice somewhere. She shoved the pie into her mouth, her cheeks bulging as he grinned at her before she shattered the plate on the floor. He gaped at her, thinking Pema was going to kill them both with some leftover pregnant-lady-hormones when she choked down the pie and happily said "Reparo" with a flick of her wand. She then pointed it back to the floor, "Wingardium Leviosa." The plate was floating as she set it back on the table, smiling happily at Bolin before taking a swig of the leechee juice.

"Oh you're cool," he finally told her, "Really really cool."

She beamed, "Thank you."

He laughed, and she giggled along with him. Finally the laughter died down, and they were left in a comfortable silence.

Bolin hadn't felt this happy since his 'date' with Korra.

After a few more minutes, both were finished and had cleaned up to the best of their abilities. "Now the fun part," Bolin whispered to Luna once they were done. "How would you like to watch an earthbending pro in action?"

Luna's grin returned, spreading across her face as her eyes sparkled. "I'd love to!

"Excellent! I'll show you," he smirked, leaning in a little closer, "Tomorrow."

She huffed and pouted at him, Pabu peeking up over her head and chattering his annoyance as well, "Well that certainly isn't nice to do to somebody."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, "But I think you need your sleep. After all that food and all that walking, not to mention how far you must've traveled? I think you need it."

She sighed, smiling up at him, "You're more than likely right. Thank you for looking out for me, and for everything else as well."

"No problem," he grinned, walking her towards where he was sure there would be a spare room. Pabu leapt up to Bolin as she slid open the door, smiling at her new room before turning back to Bolin and wrapping him up in a hug.

"Thank you," she murmured into his shirt, "Nobody's ever believed me before, on anything."

"Hey," he patted her hair – Spirits, it was soft too – and smiled at her, although she didn't see it, "It's alright. And you're welcome."

She pulled back and smiled at him again before stepping away and into her new room, "Bolin?"

"Yeah?" he asked, noticing that she was smirking again.

"Whenever you want to talk," she reminded him before sliding the door shut.

He stared at it for a few moments before walking away in a daze, Pabu chattering his goodnights to Luna as they left. The Earthbender shook his head, smiling up to the fire ferret, "Just another new adventure, huh, Buddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, also cowritten with Ava Miranda Dakedavra! No idea where we're going with this - but enjoy guys!

* * *

_**For the Love of a Fire Ferret**_

The next day, Bolin skipped breakfast; a first for him. Mako was concerned, as were Korra and Asami, but Pema told them not to worry. After that she wouldn't say a thing regarding the situation. But the way the airbender kids were giggling, something was up.

Bolin had made a rock tent for Luna on a remote corner of the island and she slept there with a bunch of blankets. Though the construction of the rock tent had technically been earthbending, Bolin still insisted on showing Luna some more fancy tricks.

Currently, he was near said rock tent, levitating rocks and blasting them, one by one, at a target Luna had happily conjured. She giggled as the last one hit the bulls-eye - after about thirty other tries.

"That's really neat!" she exclaimed, stroking Pabu. Bolin grinned, pleased by the praise.

"Umm, excuse me, whoever you are?" Korra said as she and Mako approached, Bolin wincing and inwardly cursing, "I don't know how you got here, but you need to leave."

"Oh," Luna said, the sadness in her voice only heard by Bolin, "Alright."

"Korra, I brought her here," Bolin calmed her down, "She's a friend." He felt the blush creeping up his neck as he looked to his brother, knowing that the firebender would be able to read right through him.

Mako arched an eyebrow at him, the corner of his lips twitching, "Oh? Well hello, Bolin's friend, I'm Mako, Bolin's brother."

Luna smiled a bit, "I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"You aren't kicked off the island, by the way," Korra winced as she stepped up, offering her hand, "I'm Korra.

"Nice to meet you Korra," Luna said, shaking her hand.

"So, Bo, any reason why you brought her here?" Mako asked as the two girls began chatting about who-knows-what.

Bolin scratched his head nervously. "Well, uh, she was...lost, and I thought that she could use a place to stay..."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Sure, Bo, sure. Just make sure she doesn't get us all killed by accident, alright?"

Bolin raised an eyebrow at this crazy suggestion. "Luna? Kill someone? What would make you think -?"

"We know nothing about her," Mako said, watching as Luna stared in awe as Korra began waterbending. "I don't know if she's a threat."

Bolin narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Dude, you are way too paranoid."

"After what we've been through with Amon, I wouldn't doubt some ex-Equalist to try something," Mako frowned.

"Luna isn't an Equalist!" he snorted, "She's not even from here."

"Do you believe anything anybody tells you, Bo?"

"No," he glared, "I only believe somebody when they've got proof."

"Where is it then?"

"It's not _mine _to show! It's Luna's, and if I went behind her back like that, she might never trust me again!"

"Trust? You _trust _her? You barely even know her!"

"And she barely even knows me! For all she knew, I could've wanted to hurt her!"

"Pardon?" Luna asked, making the brothers jump and blink at the realization that they'd started yelling. Bolin winced and waved at her, grinning sheepishly.

"We're just...arguing," he grimaced, "It's fine. No big deal."

Luna frowned. "No, I think it is a big deal. Families shouldn't argue like that. It can lead to bigger arguments that lead to the family breaking up. I wouldn't want that to happen to you two."

Mako blinked, and Bolin's eyes softened. "Uh, thanks, Luna."

She shrugged like it was no big deal, and Mako was starting to really wonder what the deal was with this strange girl.

Korra, who had been standing by somewhat awkwardly, cleared her throat. "So, guys...wanna...I dunno... Y'know, never mind. Let's just go do something to take our minds off of this awkwardness.

"Could you show me around town?" Luna asked, "I never really did get to see much, except what I saw with Bolin."

"Oh, sure," Korra smiled, "Just let me go tell Tenzin and Pema."

"Alright," she smiled back, dancing her way over to Bolin and grinning when Pabu leapt off of his shoulder onto hers, "I'm rather excited now. We're going to do something productive today."

"Where do you come from, Luna?" Mako asked politely.

"England," she answered simply.

"En...what?" he blinked.

"Oh, I'm from another dimension," she shrugged, patting Pabu, "I came here because I wanted to see an actual fire ferret."

There was a moment of silence as everyone paused and stared at the girl, except for Bolin who was standing behind Luna and trying to avoid eye contact with his friends. Mako finally choked out the words, "Are...are you serious?"

Luna nodded solemnly, and Mako contemplated fainting right there. Before he got the chance to do so, however, another voice called out from the trees: "She's telling the truth you know."

Luna frowned, tilting her head at the new voice, as Lin Beifong stepped into the light. She was in her police uniform still, despite having quit the force, and she was studying everything about Luna in order to properly asses the girl. "She doesn't seem very stressed or anything, either. She's definitely telling the truth, and trusts us enough to not hurt her while she's here."

"...Gosh, Lin, where did you come from?" Korra burst, needing to voice the question. Lin shrugged before Bolin interrupted.

"Alright, cool...hey Chief, you should come with us on a tour of the city!

Lin arched an eyebrow at Bolin, glancing at Luna before smiling fondly at her, which made Korra frown and Bolin smile but say nothing, "Sure. You'll learn much more if I go, at the very least."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Luna smiled politely, "You're very kind to do so."

"It's no problem," she smiled back.

Mako sighed. "Alright," he said. "Let's go then."

A short ferry ride and a few strange looks later, they were back in Republic City. Lin looked at Luna, who was gazing around wide-eyed. "So, kid, where do you want to go first?"

Luna shrugged, still taking everything in. "Doesn't matter," she said politely. "You know the city best, so you have every right to decide where we start."

Everyone was taken back by the girl's hospitality and willingness to let others decide; it was becoming a rare trait nowadays, especially in benders of every element.

"Well...there's what's left of the arena," Lin hummed, "We could show you that."

"Or - ooh!" Korra jumped up grinning, "We can show you my statue up close!"

"It isn't _yours_, Korra," Mako rolled his eyes, "It's Avatar Aang's."

"Hellooo?" Korra waved her hands and arched an eyebrow as she grinned.

"Hey, what about City Hall?" Bolin asked, smiling as Pabu once again crept onto Luna's person.

"I don't care, your choice," Luna smiled and shrugged.

The four looked at each other, and all shrugged at the same time. Korra, Mako, and Bolin began to play rock-paper-scissors (or the ATLA equivalent) while Lin just facepalmed.

"Come on," she hissed to Luna, "while they're distracted, we can go. They'll catch up - if Bolin was paying any attention in my metalbending lessons, he'll have figured out how to use his seismic sense by now."

Luna giggled and nodded, following the former officer as she led the 'tourist' into the city. It took a few minutes, but the others finally realized they were alone.

"Really?" Mako sighed. "I can't believe Lin did that."

Korra snorted, "I can."

"Now where'd they go?" Bolin hummed, hand to his chin.

"Can't you just earthbend and tell?" Korra asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Do I _look _like Lin Bei Fong?" he huffed, pouting, "Why can't you just earthbend and tell?"

Korra only glared at him, "You should've been paying attention during Lin's lessons."

"Do you know how boring it is to learn about seismic waves?"

"You're an Earthbender!"

"So?"

"So it should be fun for you!"

Mako looked at them dully before rolling his eyes, "Just get Naga to sniff her out."

"Umm, Naga doesn't know what Luna smells like," Korra told him, "I'd need something of hers for her to smell."

"Just have her sniff Bolin," Mako shrugged as his brother blushed and glared at him.

"Um, no, that's really OK," Bolin said, backing away from the grinning couple and the menacing polar bear dog. "No, don't - seriously guys! Eep!"

Meanwhile, near town hall, Lin and Luna were actually enjoying themselves. Luna was currently explaining the similarities of their government with governments in her own world.

"Really, a lot of countries use a combination of democracy and republicanism in their governments now. There are few monarchies left, and they're really just a symbol; the kings and queens and lords don't really do anything important," Luna explained.

Lin nodded slowly, processing this. "It sounds very interesting...I think I'd like to see how these governments work now."

Luna smiled brightly. "I can always show you if you want me to!"

"Really?" Lin blinked, "You can leave whenever you want?"

"Of course - I came to this world voluntarily," Luna shrugged, "Why?"

"I thought you were stuck here."

"Oh, no," she smiled, "I just like it here. Everybody's very nice - especially Bolin."

Lin smirked at that before sighing, "Well, at least you came now and not before. Not everybody was nice then."

Luna looked at her worriedly before jumping when she heard three yells, Korra and Mako begging Naga to stop in time as Bolin yelled about dangling from the polar bear dog's mouth. Luna flinched back and grabbed Pabu, holding him close to her as they all skidded to a stop.

"You're late," Lin clipped dully.

Korra pointed at Bolin, "Well he ran away when we tried to have Naga sniff him to find her." She gestured towards Luna. "And he still stinks with his seismic sense."

"Thanks, Korra," Bolin quipped before yelping as Naga dropped him. He groaned as he attempted to stand up, with Mako and Korra snickering at him. Luna danced over and offered her hand, and proceeded to pull him to his feet.

"Thanks," he murmured, a faint blush lighting his cheeks. Luna smiled softly and Lin sighed.

"Alright, let's get a move on, lovebirds," she monotoned. Mako and Korra blushed slightly, while Bolin's cheeks began burning and Luna simply cocked her head at the metalbender. "I don't have all day here."

"Who is she?" Luna asked, looking up at the statue of the woman with short cropped hair, her bangs hanging in her eyes with a smirk on her face, arms crossed over her chest with the chief's badge over her heart.

"That is Toph Bei Fong," Lin explained with a fond smile, "She invented metal bending and was the first chief of police in Republic City. She defeated Firelord Ozai with Avatar Aang and his friends. She was my mother."

"She sounds like a very inspiring woman," Luna smiled up at the statue as well.

"In some ways," Lin smirked, "Mostly she'd crack jokes, beat bad guys and punch Uncle Sokka in the arm. Although one day she demanded that I call her 'Melon Lord.'"

"Haha!" Luna laughed with the others.

Lin rolled her eyes. "Alright, now seriously, I'd like to get a move on here. None of us are getting any younger."

With that, Lin proceeded to march off, expecting the younger Team Avatar and Luna to follow - which, of course, they did. In the back of the group, Luna whispered to Bolin, "So is this a big city, then?"

Bolin pondered this, then nodded. "Yeah, pretty big, but then again I've never been outside of the city before so I don't know how helpful that is to you."

Luna shrugged. "Well from what I've seen so far, it is pretty intimidating...tourists just need someone to help them find their way is all."

Bolin grinned brightly at her, "Have no fear, for you have me!"

She giggled, "Yeah, I do, and thank you."

Bolin blinked at her, giving her a small smile now before Pabu leaned over the top of her head and chattered at her, making her giggle again.

"And of course, I've got Pabu to help me too."

Luna giggled before looking at Bolin. "Thank you, Bolin. You don't know how much that means to me."

Bolin smiled softly, trying to hide his blush. He just decided he really, _really_ liked this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

We finally have a bit of a plot going on...kinda. Really, I have no idea where this is going though. We'll just have to wait and see!

Here's Chapter 3!

* * *

_**For the Love of a Fire Ferret**_

After quite some time and a few stops that began to blur together, Bolin, Luna and Pabu found themselves down an alley, in the dark, without any idea where they were.

Bolin winced at Luna, grinning sheepishly as he'd been the one to tow her away from the group, "Whoops?"

She giggled, grinning back at him, "It's alright, I guess. We just get to see more then."

"I enjoy your enthusiasm," he smiled as she smiled back.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two, and then Luna asked, "So, do you have any idea where we are?"

Bolin chuckled nervously. "Not really, no. This is the outskirts of the city though; not much goes on around here."

Luna hummed pensively, and then announced, "Well let's just wander around some more until we find someone willing to help find our way back."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, that sounds fine. Shall we?"

Luna smiled, nodding back. They began to walk away, down the way they'd came, when she stopped suddenly, Bolin looking at her curiously.

"Luna?" he asked as Pabu tilted his head at her.

She beamed, rising up on her toes and looking delighted before she whispered, "It's going to _rain_!"

"How do you know?" he blinked.

"I can smell it, I can feel it," she said excitedly, "Bolin, you have to dance with me in the rain."

He arched an eyebrow at her, startled. "E-excuse me? What?"

She giggled. "You have to dance with me..." she trailed off, her smile widening as raindrops began to fall softly. "You need to dance with me in the rain."

He blinked, mystified, and had no time to answer as she grabbed his hands and began to spin. "Come on, Bolin! Dance with me!"

So he grinned and laughed and danced with her in the rain until they finally decided it would be best to try to find their way home. But Luna kept dancing as they walked along, making Bolin smile and watch her as Pabu stood on his shoulder and looked at her curiously.

"I love the rain," she told him.

"I can see that," he chuckled.

She inched closer to him as they continued along, and Bolin found himself blushing. "Thank you, Bolin."

He blinked and looked back down at her, a bit startled. "For what?"

"For not making fun of me. For having fun with me. For being such a good friend."

He smiled back at her, "No problem. But I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Hmm?" she blinked at him, tilting her head curiously, strands of her hair sticking to her face.

Bolin smiled and pushed them behind her ears, "Stop thanking me for things that should've been done in the first place. You'll be thanking me a lot in that case."

She shrugged, smiling at him, "Sorry, I don't think I can promise that one."

He grinned at her, "Alright. Then a substitution for that favor?"

"It depends..." she was trying to hide her smile, but was failing.

He laughed lightly. "This one will be easy."

She let her smile leak through now. "Then spill it."

His smile dissipated a bit, and his green eyes reflected something serious. "Promise me...promise me that even when you go back to your world, we will still be friends."

Luna's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, Bolin - of course, that's an easy one! I could never forget you, or our friendship." To prove her point, she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. Neither wanted to let go.

They finally did let go, however, when Pabu jumped onto their heads to remind them that he did not appreciate being wet.

They walked on, talking about anything and everything, from what Luna's world was like to what Bolin's favorite food was. Soon, though, that got on the topic of family.

"My parents were killed by a firebender in front of my brother," Bolin said, feeling Luna's concerned eyes on his face as he watched the sidewalk, "Mako took care of me. We lived on the streets for a long time until we got into pro-bending. We lived in the arena until Amon trashed it. Now we live with Korra and Tenzin's family."

She nodded, "It's never really easy seeing your parents...My mum was working on some magic, and I was so young...we've got these creatures in my world called thestrals. And you can only see them if you've seen death. Now I suppose a lot of people have seen them."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged, looking back up at him, "I'm sorry too."

Pabu nudged Bolin's cheek to remind him to keep walking, to which he snorted at and set the fire ferret onto Luna's shoulder, where he wrapped around her neck and tried to hide from the rain underneath her hair.

Luna giggled a bit and scratched Pabu behind the ears; then the rain stopped, and Luna realized they were on the last ferry to Air Temple Island. Neither of them had realized they had come so far.

The ride was spent in silence, but secretly both were happy about that. They were just cherishing being close to one another.

Luna confirmed this once they got off the ship and hugged Bolin tightly. He blinked.

"What-?"

"Just for being there," she whispered.

Bolin smiled, hugging her back, "You like giving hugs, don't you?"

"I don't generally give them often, so yes, when I find someone who lets me hug them, I hug them often," she smiled up at him.

Bolin quirked an eyebrow at her statement. "I would think everyone likes getting hugs from you though. I mean, who doesn't love hugs?"

She giggled at this, and Bolin smiled. He realized that he loved the sound of her laugh, too.

"WHERE have you BEEN?" Tenzin roared, making the two jump and stare at him with wide eyes before they sheepishly got off the ferry.

"Luna this is Tenzin, Tenzin this is Luna," Bolin grinned nervously at the older man. "We got lost."

Tenzin rolls his eyes at the foolishness of Korra's friend. He mutters something before turning and striding away, his robes billowing with the breeze he created. Bolin looks at Luna and shrugs.

"That's Tenzin, Korra's airbending master," he explains as they begin to follow him to the temple. "He, uh..."

"He's one of those guys who needs everything to be perfect in their little world?" Luna supplies. Bolin raises an eyebrow.

"Um, that's not how I would've put it..." he mutters. "More like...well, he wants us to be safe. He's still a bit...nervous from all the Equalist attacks and stuff, you know?"

"Oh, he's like Hermione then," she smiled before sloshing her way through the mud towards Pema.

"Who?" Bolin questioned.

"One of my friends," Luna said, her eyes brightening ever so slightly. "You know, I think you'd like my friends - Hermione and Harry and Ginny and Ron, that is. I should show them this place sometime..."

Bolin blinked, then grinned. "That'd be really cool," he said enthusiastically, "getting to meet friends from your world. Or getting to see your world. Do you think that's possible?"

Luna paused, thoughts swirling. "Maybe," she said after a moment. "We'll have to see."

"Hey!" Korra said, rushing towards the two and smiling, "How would you two like to come on awesome adventures with me? And, y'know, Mako too."

"Where and why?" Bolin questioned.

"Apparently now that I've somewhat mastered all of the elements and have successfully made it to the spirit world, I'm supposed to do 'Avatar duties' in all of the nations, and check on the construction of the other air temples too. But, basically, I'm planning to goof off."

"We're in!" Luna and Bolin smiled at her, Pabu chattering his agreements as well.

Korra smiled widely. "Great!" she cheered. "Pack your bags - or, whatever you have, Luna - we're going on a world tour!"


End file.
